Chester Muncey
Chester er en tulling, en dork og en self-sacrificing idiot. Oppveksten Den lille familien Chesters familie er ganske så liten, i alle fall om man ikke teller med de fjerne slektningene. Ikke at det er så mange av dem heller. Han har ganske unge foreldre i forhold til alderen sin, ettersom de begge knapt hadde fylt tjue da de fikk Chester sammen. Hans nærmeste familie består av moren Elizabeth som er gomp og faren Matthew som er en fullblods trollmann som tidligere gikk på Galtvort i huset Ravnklo. Matthew er ansatt i Magidepartementet i avdelingen for magisk jus, hvor han arbeider på kontoret for misbruk av gompegjenstander. Ettersom hans fascinasjon for gompiske fremkomstmidler er såpass stor, har han en liten jobb som bilmekaniker i gompeverdenen ved siden av jobben i departementet. Der jobber han mest om sommeren for å være mer med familien. Elizabeth jobber i en barnehage i Liverpool, hvor Chester ofte hjelper til om sommeren, ettersom han er veldig glad i barn. En av hans nærmeste er også bestemoren, moren til Chesters far, som også gikk på Galtvort i sin tid. Hun pleide å jobbe i Magidepartementet i avdelingen for magisk jus i hovedadministrasjonen for Heksingating, men pensjonerte seg etter den første trollmannskrigen. Hunden hennes som har fått tildelt navnet Chess, har også vært en stor del av Chesters liv, og den ble derfor oppkalt etter ham. Bestefaren til Chester var svartspaner og døde under den første trollmannskrigen. Bestemoren ønsket aldri å finne seg en ny partner etter det og bruker heller det meste av tiden sin sammen med barnebarnet. Familien har så å si ingen kontakt med foreldrene til moren, ettersom de brøt mye av kontakten da datteren deres giftet seg med en trollmann. Chester har bare møtt dem et par ganger, og dette har ikke vært verdens hyggeligste sammenkomster. De mener nemlig at hekser og trollmenn ikke er mye annet enn satans skaperverk og ønsker derfor ikke å ha noe med dem å gjøre. Chester har også et par onkler, tanter og søskenbarn her og der, både magiske og umagiske. Oldefedrene hans døde lenge før han ble født. Barndommen Chesters barndom har vært full av kjærlighet, rampestreker, eventyr, lek, moro, dårlige vitser, koselige stunder, litt mindre koselige men minneverdige stunder og sist men ikke minst masser av lite gjennomtenkte påfunn. Selv om familien hans aldri har hatt mye penger og sjelden har hatt råd til nye ting, har han aldri følt at han mangler noe. Foreldrene har alltid tatt seg tid til ham og gitt ham masse kjærlighet, noe som tydelig har preget gutten som selv har vokst opp til å være veldig snill og kjærlig. Fra en veldig ung alder har Chester aldri nølt med å dele ut komplimenter eller å hjelpe andre om de trenger det. Han har sjelden følt seg alene, og ønsker derfor å alltid sørge for at andre ikke føler seg alene. Han vet godt at han kjenner mange som ikke har vært like heldige. Dumdristigheten Rampestrekene Fra han var liten har Chester alltid vært veldig rampete av seg, og det er ingen tvil om at han har det etter faren som stadig vekk har dratt ham med på en og annen rampestrek. Det har seg nemlig sånn at Matthew var litt av en skøyer når han selv gikk på Galtvort. Men selv om Chester stadig vekk koser seg med sprellene sine, passer han alltid godt på at strekene hans ikke sårer noen. Det er aldri hans intensjon å gjøre noen lei seg, med mindre rampestreken utføres på Nask, Slur eller Uffert som han mener har gjort seg fortjent til å være en smule opprørt. Han vil bare spre glede og latter hvor enn han går, og elsker å kjenne på det lille adrenalinkicket han får av å måtte løpe fra professorer eller prefekter, eller kanskje moren hjemme. Det går vel knapt en dag uten at man hører om en ny prank Chester har utført, og han blir bare bedre og bedre med årene. Det er ikke sjelden at det vil dukke opp en historie om en rampestrek eller to fra da han var syv, rundt middagsbordet heller. Eventyrene Det hendte ikke sjelden at Chester stakk hjemmefra når han var yngre. Ikke fordi han ønsket å forlate foreldrene, eller ikke hadde det noe bra hjemme. Han trengte rett og slett bare å dra på et lite eventyr nå og da, noe han stadig vekk trenger den dag i dag. Ofte ville han forsvinne fra tidlig på morgenen til sent om kvelden, om han visste at foreldrene ikke trengte ham til noe spesielt, og foreldrene som i starten var bekymrede, begynte raskt å vende seg til det. De skjønte raskt at sønnen alltid vendte hjem igjen. Chester dro som regel til skogen som befinner seg et lite stykke unna blokken de bor i. Som oftest dro han med venner fra nabolaget, andre ganger ville han helst være alene, selv om dette var sjelden. De lekte, løp til beina ikke ville bære dem lenger, klatret i trær og fant på små sprell sammen. Det var ønsket om å være ute i naturen, og å være i aktivitet og drømme seg vekk som fikk Chester til å dra på disse små, ukentlige eventyrene. Gompeskolen Chester gikk ikke på vanlig skole i mer enn knapt et år før foreldrene skjønte at det ikke var noe sted for ham. Han var urolig, hyperaktiv og ukonsentrert og han klarte rett og slett ikke å bare sitte ved skolebenken i flere timer om dagen. Foreldrene bestemte seg derfor for at sønnen heller skulle få lære det mest nødvendige hjemme før han i en alder av elleve skulle begynne på Galtvort. Magien var viktigere i deres øyne. Selv for Chesters mor som er gomp, som virkelig fant hele konseptet med trollmannsverdenen ekstremt fascinerende når hun fikk en større forståelse for det. Det var også billigere for dem å lære opp Chester hjemme, ettersom de allerede slet en del med pengene. På grunn av dysleksien ble Chester aldri spesielt flink til å verken skrive eller lese, men det har aldri plaget ham noe særlig. Han skjønte etter hvert at det var viktigere ting i livet som han heller ville fokusere på. Magien i hverdagen Chester viste ikke tegn til å besitte magiske evner før han i en alder av omtrent ni klarte å få en fotball som hadde landet på taket av skuret utenfor leiligheten til å sveve ned av seg selv. Før dette var foreldrene en anelse bekymret for at sønnen deres ikke var magisk, men etter hendelsen med fotballen viste han små tegn til magiske evner nesten ukentlig, selv om det meste var nokså klønete gjort. Løftet han ting ned fra en hylle, hadde han en tendens til å miste det i huet. Fikk han pianoet til å spille av seg selv, så måtte det repareres en kort stund senere. Men magi var det likevel, og han begynte tidlig å glede seg til årene som ventet ham ved Galtvort, som faren hadde fortalt ham så mye om. Årene ved Galtvort Sorteringen Selv om svært få i Chesters familie tidligere hadde blitt plassert i Griffing, kom det ikke som et sjokk på noen at det var nettopp det huset han ble plassert i. Gjennom hele barndommen viste han at han ikke er uredd, men alltid villig til å trosse frykten sin, uansett hvor stor den er. Uansett hvor stor risken kanskje er også. Han har alltid stått opp for andre om de har trengt det og satt andre foran seg selv, i tillegg til at han aldri har nølt med å kaste seg ut i nye ting. Fare eller ikke fare. Det tok ikke valghatten mer enn et par sekunder å plassere den lille elleveåringen i løvens hus. Den hadde klart for seg det modige og ridderlige hjertet som allerede dunket i brystet hans, og hvor mye sterkere det ville vokse seg med årenes løp. Det var det ikke bare valghatten som så. Forsvar mot svartekunster Første til fjerde klasse Vennskap Chester og Coraline De aller fleste timer Chester deltar i, er dømt til å feile på en eller annen måte. Spesielt når det er en time i eliksirer det er snakk om. Den andre timen med eliksirer som Chester hadde i andreklasse, var intet unntak. Begynnelsen av timen gikk overraskende greit, men da den mildt sagt dumme gutten klarte å søle hele eliksiren sin over Professor Slur, ble det selvfølgelig en lang arrest og en god slump med minuspoeng på ham. Dette var langt ifra første gangen Chester havnet i arrest med Professor Slur, men denne arresten skulle vise seg å bli en god del mer spesiell. I arresten møtte han nemlig den et år yngre griffingjenta Coraline Young som også hadde hatt trøbbel i sin forrige eliksirtime. Chester ble plassert sammen med jenta fra samme hus og de fikk den verste oppgaven av alle. De måtte nemlig skrubbe toalettene i andreetasje sammen. Gjennom straffen fikk de bonda en god del over deres felles hat for professoren og bestemte seg for å planlegge en stor rampestrek for å ta hevn. Noen dager senere snek de seg inn på kontoret til Slur mens han ikke var der og byttet ut alle ingrediensene i skapene med helt alminnelige ting som blant annet gresskarjuice og slikt. Noen av ingrediensene byttet de bare etiketter på også. Det var etter denne fantastiske spøken at de bestemte seg for å alltid utføre rampestreker sammen inni evigheten. De ble uadskillelige og endte opp som både partners in crime, og verdens beste venner. Siden den gang har borgen aldri vært fredelig eller fri for urokråker med tidenes rampestreker. Femte til syvende klasse Vennskap Chester og Tommy Chester og Ethen Utheksamineringen Livet etter Galtvort Voksenlivet Slaget om Galtvort